


Flightless

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dragons, Exile, F/M, Fights, M/M, Rivalry, SO NO HEAD?!, Secrets, There's no self contorl here, dragonformers, drakes, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: There are many types of creatures out there, ones with wings and ones with out wings, each tribe keeps to themselves unless a war breaks out of a surprise visit bring them close.Optimus is sentenced to death, but a friend helps him out and he unfortunately meets someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control.  
> Please imagine dragons like birds that love water, so you have the deathly lord of the dragons Megatron splashing around like a goofy 5 ton bird.

He was dragged out by his horns and thrown down on the tough dry grass, steams caught under his scales and made him itch. Right now itchy scales and picking out stickers were the least of his worries, his mouth was bound and heavy braces were wrapped around his paws. He slumped under the glare of his tribemates, hanging his head, unable to meet his personal teacher and his closest friend.  
    Under the glow of the golden crystals and the starlit sky, he was brought forward for the whole clan.  
    Ultra Magnus sat on his throne, at his feet was the skulls of his foes, and trail traitors, a heavy reminder to what happened if you didn’t follow clan law. Death at the claws of the Chief. Sentinel stood next to the throne, his whole body was tense, eyes ablaze and teeth drew in a growl.   
    Optimus sat there, his stomach turning and turning until it was in a perfect knot, he snorted finding it funny that his name was ‘Optimus’. A trial wasn’t the most optimistic occasion.  
    “Optimus Pr-” Magnus stopped himself, clearing his throat. “Optimus, I have heard all the accounts of the incident. Elita’s clutch was found smashed and her corpse was torn apart at the edge of our territory.” He sighed, Sentinel's claws dug into the hard ground below. “Each account states that there was a stampede, you were assigned to protect her and her clutch, how do you plead?”  
It wasn’t a stampede, it was a massive dragon, a huge one, he smashed the clutch with one paw and tore Elita into shreds. Optimus watched frozen with fear, he’d never seen a dragon before. “Guilty.” He swallowed, feeling the weight of his binds, drawing his tail in over his paws, he didn’t fight the dragon.  
“Good.” Sentinel snorted, looking up to Magnus.  
Magnus’ whole body fell forward, his head handing, eyes watering. “Once the sun rises, you will be killed in battle against your chief.”   
“I understand,” He stared at his paws, feeling two sets of jaws grab his horns and pull him into the trench. Optimus grabbed a piece of attle and tore into it, not eating it but tearing into the flesh, eyes watering, he was going to die.  
  
“Psst.”  
His eyes blinked open, looking up over the metal caging, surprised to see Jazz of all drakes looking down at him. “Go away.”  
Jazz snorted. “Shut it.” He held up a spear, he wasn’t supposed to be on the watch, his tail clumsy flicked a key down, Optimus caught it. “Once I leave, you leave.” He winked.  
“You’ll get killed for this.” Optimus unlocked his braces rolling his paws.  
“Who said you’ll be alone?” Jazz grinned.   
“You’re crazy.”  
“And you're innocent.” Jazz hummed, his tail weakly lifting up the cage door, Optimus grabbed it and didn’t let it fall, holding it still.  
He watched as Jazz lazily strutted towards the edge of the camp, setting his spear down and turning around to face the inside. Jazz watched for a few heartbeats before locking eyes with Optimus and nodding before throwing his spear through the camp and hitting the oil hanging over the fire pit. Optimus jumped out and bolted after Jazz.  
    He heard the camp explode in confusion yelling as a wildfire spread, he only shot Jazz a glace, Jazz ran his tongue hanging out. The two of them ran east, towards the desert, no one came back from the desert.   
    They stopped well into the cold sand, panting, Jazz handed him a sack of water. “This is where I leave ya.”  
    “Why?” He took a sip, knowing it was wiser to save water.   
    Jazz shook his head. “I saw what happened, and besides my folks were drifters, that tribe got too boring for me.” He laughed. “I’m going north, I’ve heard of some strange stealth creatures, I hope they’ll teach me a few things.”  
    He smiled nudging his head against Jazz’s. “I wish you well my friend.”  
    Jazz pushed back. “I will you well too. Go towards the cliffs there's a canyon and there's water, and finally a swamp and the mountains.” He punched Optimus’ thick shoulder. “Think you can handle that?”  
    “Of course.” He punched Jazz’ much thinner shoulder, hardly matching the same force Jazz had, his tribe never could take a punch.  
  
    He rolled down the side of the dune stumbling back up and continued east, he moved quickly wanting shade when the sun rose. Lucky the sand broke away to rocky cliffs and a winding river, he climbed down and jumped into the cool waters. Drinking as much as he could and letting the water carry him down. Two nights passed as he drifted in the cool waters, taking breaks and eating frogs (lots of frogs) until he finally drifted into the swamp. There he trudged through thick mud and fought alligators and crocodiles, killing them and eating them. Finally, he crawled on top of a boulder and turned towards the thick fog of the mountains.  
  
    The mountains were almost always quiet, only rarely did the sky beasts celebrate or fight, but that didn’t mean they were abandoned. Running in head first and slamming into what could possibly be Unicron himself proved that dragons were in the mountains.  
His spark dropped seeing the massive beast, who knew mountain dragons were four times his size? He quickly smiled before twisting around and plunging back into the forest, the overwhelming scent of that beast finally hit him, he was in another’s territory! “Frag.” He mumbled between breaths, scurrying over the forest floor, scaring the wildlife.   
Optimus’ spark dropped into his tanks when he heard a mixture of beating and whistling above him. He glanced up through the thick branches and spotted the same dragon, at the same time the massive dragon looked down at him. Optimus squeaked as those red eyes burned into his. Can’t outrun.  
Hide!  
He jumped over a river, slamming into a tree and following the river, Optimus almost barked with joy seeing the waterfall and lake. His paws dug into the soil below as he pushed his limbs to the limit and ran towards the lake. Optimus felt the beasts’ eyes on his back, he weaved through the trees, grunting as his shoulders were nicked in the tight spaces. He backtracked here and there hearing the beats of the wings above follow him. Optimus ducked under a log and into an old river bed, rolling over in the lush moss and dirt before pausing. He heard the beast huff with annoyance and fly past him, still looking down.  
He waited for a few sparkbeats before sinking down to the forest floor and towards the lake if he could just swim somewhere and rest for a while before sneaking out of this beast’s territory. He finally breathed when the beast flew off, Optimus crept up to the lake shaking a few branches out of his scales before diving in.   
The lake felt great, it was the sun season, half of the plains were on fire and the tribes down there were fighting over the watering holes. He wasn’t a drake that enjoyed sunbathing like Sentinel but he’d rather do swimming and loved the dark cloud seasons. He floated up to the lake surface, huffing the water clear of his nose before looking around, no sign of that beast. He swam awhile, letting himself float and his limbs relax, it’s been three nights scene he was exiled. He crossed the plains over the night, then the canyon and through the forbidden swamp, and now he was in the mountains.   
He pushed away from the long journey and dove back into the water, sinking all the way to the bottom. He spotted a large fish and caught it with ease before using his long tail to swim towards the waterfalls. Optimus pulled himself out of the lake and duck under the falls, curling up and tearing into his fish. He didn’t even think catching a fish could be that easy, simply darting out with his jaws. Maybe being an exile wasn’t completely horrible? For once his stomach had food in it and he had fresh water, he drank until his belly hurt before curling up in the back of the waterfall and closing his eyes.  
Optimus woke with a loud splash, his head shooting up and slamming into the rock above him. He hissed but shut his muzzle as he spotted the same beast of a dragon in the lake. Watching as the dark grey dragon huffed and slammed his whole body into the water, diving down into the lake and resurfacing. The beast huffed again his wings stretching out and splashing the water. He rumbled and swam in a tight circle before diving again and again, catching a fish, slapping it on a rock before swallowing it whole.   
Optimus clung to the rocks behind him, watching at the powerful display.  
The beast roared before slamming his opened jaw into the water and spinning, resurfacing and spitting the water out. He shook his head and let his wings stretch across the water, while his paws paddled under him and his long tail snaked behind him. He stopped spotting something in the lake. “AHA!” He yelled diving back into the water and pulling out a nugget of gold in his teeth.  
Optimus gapped, this dragon wasn’t displaying power, he was messing around!  
The beast yawned and stretched his legs under him, harmlessly floating in the lake.  
Optimus kept his eyes on the grey dragon, watching him dose and hum. It was strangely peaceful, watching something twice the size of Ultra Magnus glide over the lake. The movement reminded Optimus of birds but much larger birds.  
The wind pushed the beast towards the waterfalls, Optimus stood completely still as his head knocked against the rocks. The beast huffed his nose before violently sneezing.  
“Bless you,” Optimus said without any hesitation.  
“Thank you.” The beast said waiting for a few sparkbeats before opening an eye and spotting Optimus.  
Optimus squeaked and ran out of the falls, stepping on the beast’s massive back and diving into the water. He swam as fast as he could yanking himself out of the lake and back onto the shore. He bolted into woods once again running towards the foothills, his massive paws carried him down the mountain size, running almost gracefully towards the bottom. He jumped to get over a log as two even bigger paws grabbed his sides.  
He squeaked again looking up to find that he was in the claws of the beast, Optimus hissed clawings at the massive paws. The beast roared in pain and let go of him, Optimus dug his claws into one of his arms and climbed up his shoulder and onto his back.  
“Get off!” The beast roared suddenly banking right.  
“NO!” Optimus yelled back sinking his teeth into the left wing.  
The beast roared spinning in the air and trying to shake him off, Optimus hung on by wrapping his forelegs around the beast’s neck. “Fine!” He snapped pulling his wings closed and twisting in the air, the two of them crashed into the forest.   
Optimus was thrown off and slammed into a tree while the beast dug himself into the ground. His whole body ached from the fight, the running and traveling, he didn’t even want to think about how sore his paws were.  
The beast pulled his head out of the dirt and growled only to stop as the ground rumbled below them. They both turned and saw a stampede of attles running towards them, the beast got to his paws and weakly pushed himself into the air. Optimus shook himself before jumping onto the beast’s back leg and climbing up his back.  
“Get off!” The beast snarled, turning his head to face Optimus.  
“I don’t want to be crushed to death!” He snarled back.  
The beast hovered over the trees following the herd of attles. “They’re heading towards the village.” He grumbled shaking his shoulders.  
Optimus clung onto him. “The village? I’m sure your tribe can fight them off-”  
“The scavenger village.” He snapped, pushing his wings to move faster.  
“Scavenger village? Why does that matter?” Optimus lowered his head next to the dragons. Whenever his tribe found scavengers they would kill them and eat them, if they didn’t they would hunt down the younger drakes. Did this beast not care for his hatchlings?   
The beast shot him a confused look flying past the attle and towards some strange looking rocks. He waited a moment and his chest grew hot before he opened his jaw and a stream of fire flowed out, burning the trees.  
Optimus gasped watching the dragon burn his own forest to save some scavengers. But the attle stampede was still coming and the beast had barely set anything on fire. He whined, his tail whipping back and forth. Optimus thought back to a memory in his hatchling hood, he was playing with other hatchlings and he puffed a tiny orange flower, and he was scolded for it. His chest swelled and he opened his jaw and before he knew it he was burning the trees to a crisp.  
The attle slowed and turned away from the line of fire and away from the village. The beast huffed with effort and knocked the burning trees down his with paws and tail. Optimus watched as the scavengers ran up to the flames with tiny rocks full of water.  
The beast grunted flying higher and higher, Optimus clung to his shoulders and he flew past the clouds and stretched his wings out. Instantly they were hit with this strong gust of wind, he gasped and dug his claws into the dragon below. Watching as the earth below him changed far faster than his paws.  
“Where are you taking me?” He asked, the world rushing past him, faster and faster.  
“Back to your tribe, you stink of Magnus.” The dragon snapped.  
“What?!” He hissed. “No! I can’t go back!” He slammed a paw between the dragon’s wings.  
The beast roared and spiraled down, the two of them crashed into the hard sand below, they were in the desert area. Optimus was the first to recover, smelling his old tribe’s scents, they just missed the hunters.  
“Are you crazy or just stupid?” The beast growled getting to his paws.  
Optimus hissed. “I can’t go back, I’m an exile.”  
The beast rose to his final high, towering over Optimus. “You were trespassing!”  
“If I go back I die, if I go to the mountains I’ll die, frag it just kill me here.” He growled flashing his teeth.  
“Fine, die in a battle drake!” The dragon charged forward, ramming his head into Optimus’ chest, flinging him to the side like he was nothing.  
Optimus gasped and regained his balance, snarling as the beast charged at him again, Optimus jumped and dug his claws into the beast’s back. The beast roared in pain as the claws dug into his wing blades, he drew his wings in close and rolled onto his side crushing Optimus.  
“I have to admit little drake, you’re determined.” He snapped getting to his paws and grabbing Optimus’ long tail, ripping him off of his back.  
Optimus grunted as his head was slammed onto the ground and sand got into his wounds. He got up onto his paws again, sizing up the massive dragon, if he was lucky he could flip him onto his side and tear into the dragon’s soft underbelly. He was small enough, the dragon hissed opening up his jaw and a faint flame flickered over his tongue. Optimus lowered himself to the sand and weaved left then right and left again, the fire missing him and turning the sand hard. He headbutted the dragon’s chin, flame sputtered out of his muzzle, Optimus ducked under the dragon’s chest and under his belly. He gritted his teeth and heaved the whole dragon up off of his paws and threw him to the side.  
The beast gasped in total surprise and tried to get back on his paws, Optimus didn’t wait to slam the dragon down and tearing into the soft belly. The dragon stared at him in shock, grabbing his forelegs and holding them still. “You’re a brilliant fighter.”  
Optimus felt his chest swell at that, trying to think when the last time someone complimented him on anything or showed apperication. “Why are you saying this?”  
The dragon purred under him, it felt like the earth was moving. “I don’t think you deserve to be an exile or executed.”  
His stomach twisted, not painfully but lightly, it kinda tickled. “What are you say-”  
“OPTIMUS!” He was slammed into by a blur of dark blue, orange, and grey.  
Optimus grunted, his back legs felt numb and his vision was swimming, he blinked and looked up at the drake.  
It was Sentinel, unlike Optimus he has long legs, thin shoulders, shorter neck, and no tail, he was one of the fastest drakes in the tribe. Sentinel growled at him, slamming his paw down on Optimus’ head, his claws digging into Optimus’ flesh. “You’ll die here, for what you have done.”  
He whined as blood dripped down his muzzle and head, he blinked it away as the beast rose up behind Sentinel. He opened his jaws only to was the paw on his head ripped away as Sentinel was tossed like nothing, the beast stood over Optimus. “What are his crimes?”  
Sentinel snarled meeting the beast’s red eyes. “He let my mate die with a clutch.”  
The beast snorted. “He’s an exile then.”  
“No, he escaped and ran from his rightful death.”  
The beast rumbled, deep in thought, Optimus panted from the heat and exhaustion, the dragon stretched out one of his wings offering Optimus some shade. “Now I'm not the best with drake customs, but is it not the sire’s duty to stick by his mate’s side? Build a nest, hunt even loose nights of sleep?” He rambled, stepping closer to Sentinel. “It is not his failure that your mate died, it is your own, and you should be grieving.” He towered over Sentinel.  
Sentinel snapped at him, forcing the beast to back up. “And who are you to judge me?”  
The beast laughed at that. “I’m the chief of the mountain tribe of dragons, Megatron.”  
Sentinel instantly sunk down. “M-M-Megatron.” He gawked before turning and bolting off into the plains.  
Megatron rumbled walking over to Optimus his wing still stretched out. “Damn fool.” He spat his burning red eyes turning to Optimus. “What’s your name?”  
Optimus forced himself to stop shaking, he heard millions of stories about this dragon, how he overthrew the mad dragon of the east, brought order to the north, all of that before he was an adult. Part of Optimus hoped that he wasn’t an adult yet, another part of him hoped he was, Megatron was massive if he grew anymore Optimus was sure he could’ve just eaten him. Megatron wasn’t a big as the dragon that killed Elita, but he was still big “Uh, Optimus.”  
    Megatron snorted. “Did you let them die?”  
    “Yes,” His head hung, blood dripped down his muzzle. “They claim a stampede killed them, it was a dragon, a massive one, bigger than you.”  
    “Hmmm.” Megatron blinked. “What did he look like?”  
    “Blue, he was blue and white, an- how did you know it was a ‘he’?” He met Megatron’s red eyes.  
    “Your chief is coming.”  
    He turned and saw the cloud of dust, Ultra Magnus in the lead while Sentinel was next to him along with a few guards. Ultra Magnus slowed to a stop, he was smaller than Megatron but he still tried to meet Megatron’s red eyes. “Megatron.”  
    Megatron bowed respectfully, “Greetings Ultra Magnus, I wish this was a casual meeting, I’ve brought you a drake that was to be executed.”   
    Ultra Magnus snarled, Optimus heard that the two chief never saw eye to eye, in fact, Magnus hated Megatron but no one really knew why. “Thank you, now he is to fight me until he’s dead.”  
    Megatron snorted. “Best of luck with that, he doesn’t fight like a drake, fragger gave me these new scars.” He gestured to the wounds.  
    “Are you saying I’m old?” Magnus pressed against Megatron, glaring right into his eyes.  
    “No, I’m saying he’ll kill you before you get a strike in.”  
    Magnus’ ears flattened back. “Oh, why’s that?”  
    Megatron laughed. “He’s not as big as you, but he’s got more muscle, he doesn’t move as fast but when he strikes he puts his whole weight into it. Optimus doesn’t fight like a drake, so you either taught him how to actually fight or…”  
    “Are you implying something?”  
    Megatron shrugged. “Yout tell me.”  
    “Why you arrogant self-loving!” Ultra Magnus jumped, tackling Megatron.  
    Megatron easily got back onto his paws, biting Ultra Magnus’ throat and throwing in. He huffed turning towards Optimus. “We’re leaving.” He grabbed Optimus by the shoulders and jumped into the air, flying off.  
    “What was that?” Optimus squeaked.  
    “The reason why Ultra Magnus hates me, I speak the truth,” Megatron said, flapping above the clouds.   
    “I could’ve killed him?”  
    “And easily too.”  
  
    “Uh, shouldn’t you slow down?” Optimus asked as they flew closer and closer to Megatron’s mountainside.  
    “Probably, but I’m too tired.” He yawned.  
    “Ow!” He yelped his paws hitting the tops of trees, his poor tail was smashing into every other one. “At least fly a little higher.”  
    “Hey if you wanna fly just roll around in honey and cover yourself in flies.” Megatron snapped, flying over the clearing and letting go of Optimus.  
    He screamed falling into the lake, swimming to the top just to see Megatron skid in and lazily float. “You’re an an...a meanie.”  
    Megatron laughed. “‘Meanie’ oh no, everyone I’m a ‘meanie’.” He paddled towards Optimus, drinking some of the water and spitting it at Optimus. “Meanie, please tell me that’s not the worst word you know.”  
    “Fine, I just didn’t want to call the Lord Megatron a fragger.” He snapped spitting the water back at the large grey dragon.  
    Megatron frowned. “Now you’re a meanie.” He said before swinging his wing around along with a miniature wave of water splashing Optimus. “Now get washed, we need to clean our wounds.” He dove down.  
    Optimus swam towards the waterfalls, ducking under them and shaking his scales, once pleased he jumped back into the lake and swam towards land, sitting on a rock and letting the sun dry him.   
    Megatron joined him shortly after, carrying a fish and slapping it down in front of him “Eat.” He snapped flopping down next to Optimus.  
    “Why are you helping me?” He asked tearing into the fish.  
    “Eat the damn thing whole, the bones are flexible and good for your scales.” Megatron yawned. “Because you’re the strangest drake I’ve ever seen, you act like one, run like one, even have that stupid accent. But you’ve got huge shoulders, you’re not meant to run, you hardly blend into the plains, and your horns.” He poked them. “Pointy, sharp, not much of a drake trait.”  
    “Yeah, I’m weirdly looking, big deal,” He hissed when he was a hatchling everyone would pick on him, even the adults. Always saying he was an outcast that he would make a terrible hunter, Ultra Magnus trained him, and he was pushed twice as hard to hunt, to run, anything and everything he fought to earn.  
    “Drakes don’t breathe fire,” Megatron said getting to his paws.  
    “What?” He gasped following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is acting weird.  
> Megatron wants that nasty motherfucker gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DON'T GET DRAGON SEX, I'M LAZY!

He felt the other mass in his nest shift like it had the first night, and each moon, every night. Megatron grumbled and unfolded his wing slapping the other dragon’s back. He heard a huff from Optimus, then the wingless dragon pulled himself from Megatron’s nest. Megatron blinked open an eye watching the red and blue dragon drag himself out of the cave. Optimus yawned, stretching his back legs, his shoulders and finally his back, before taking a deep breath and looking out.

    “I know you’re awake,” He said picking at something stuck under his scales.

    “Mhm.” Megatron wasn’t ready to use words, too early.

    “Alright, breakfast in the nest (again)?”

    “Mmm.” Megatron closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, sighing.

    “Fat ass.” Optimus snorted before running out.

    Megatron could care less whatever Optimus called him, knowing Optimus’ true tribe they would’ve slept all day and hunt at night. Smart is that at night it was harder to spot a bright red and blue dragon, but other dragons could see them from miles away. Besides Megatron was used to sleeping well into the day. Mines got too hot during the day.

    He dozed off just as Optimus slapped an Am down at the cave mouth. “There.”

    “Mmm?” Megatron rolled onto his back, yawning, pulling a smug grin. “Morning,”

    “It’s not morning.” Optimus short a slightly annoyed glare down at him, flashing his teeth.

    “Alright, alright, how can you wake up so early?” Megatron rolled onto his paws, yawning to the point where his eyes watered. When was Optimus going to learn that dragons don’t like mornings?

    “Prey is out.” He snapped, tearing a leg off of the Am. 

    Megatron took a chunk off the Am’s back. “Dragons sleep in.” He sat next to Optimus tearing into his meal. Admittedly he did enjoy breakfast first thing in the morning, one of the little bonuses of keeping Optimus around. Well, one of the many bonuses of having Optimus around, the nest was always warm, Optimus a great dragon to talk with, a good hunter (despite his wingless body) and a good dragon to play with. 

    “What’s the plan today?” Optimus tossed the Am’s bones into the pile, they’d have to dig a hole soon for the skeletons.

    Megatron rumbled deep in thought, drawing out his claws letting them dig into the dirt. “Fighting.”

    Optimus paused mid-chew. “Fighting? We haven’t trained in a while.”

    He nodded. “You’ll need to learn how to defend yourself, and if you choose to have a mate later on in life, to defend them as well.” 

    “Oh.” He blinked his shoulders sinking. “I don’t think I will take a mate.”

    “Mmm?” Megatron inspected his wings holding back a low hiss, Optimus was a fine dragon.

    Optimus grumbled. “Face it, I’m a flightless dragon, raised by drakes and exiled being that I couldn’t protect my friend or her clutch.” He huffed a small puff of smoke rose up out of his nose.

    “You’re lucky that I found you,” Megatron eyed a strand of grass between his scales nipping it and spitting it out. “Megazark, the old chief, he was harsh, every dragon had a place if you were a digger you’d dig. But you’d hardly see the sunshine. He didn’t view lame dragons as living things, if he caught you when you were younger he’d kill you, but if you were able to run?” Megatron hissed, he truly hated his old chief, thinking back to the mad chief’s rule. “He’d hunt you down and punish you for being alive until you died.” 

    Optimus didn’t say anything, not like he had anything to say.

    Megatron huffed waving his wings, clean. “Besides,” He slapped Optimus with his wing. “You’re a handsome dragon, you’re fitting in well and understanding a lot of our culture, and now that you’re eating like a dragon,” He punched Optimus’ shoulder, feeling the solid muscle underneath, Optimus was getting bigger, so big that when he hunted there would be a few uprooted trees. “You’ve got the power.” 

    Optimus shot him a half worried smile. “Thanks.”

    “Come on, morning swim?”

 

    Admittedly Optimus was wearing him down. That was the third time he was thrown and this time it hurt. Megatron hissed pulling himself to his paws, panting, his shoulder hit a rock. “Damn.”

    Optimus relaxed looking at Megatron with worried eyes. “Are you okay?”

    “Fine.” He huffed catching his breath, this was a close fight, he couldn’t fly and Optimus couldn’t bolt. But after moons of running and hunting like a drake Optimus’ legs were far stronger than Megatron’s. He sucked in a deep breath, it had been ages since he had his aft handed to him in battle. “I forgot how many fights you have.”

    Optimus sat down, a few claw marks and welts of blood on him. “Are we done?”

    Megatron nodded, turning towards the waterfall, he heard Optimus follow him. He laid under them letting the gentle mist cover his scales as he cleaned his wounds. Optimus sat next to him, eyeing a rather large wound, Megatron paused as he felt Optimus start to clean. He ignored the fluttery feeling that consumed his body, forcing himself to not make eye contact and simply clean. His icy resolve melted, Megatron gave in purring as he started to clean Optimus’ wounds (no matter how little there was of them). 

    He ignored how stiff Optimus became as he licked away the blood and dirt. Megatron sat back nodding at his handy work before huffing and leaving.

    The sooner Optimus left the better, he wasn’t handling  _those_ feelings too well.

 

    He lounged, purring so loudly that it filled the air and the ground shook under him, the lazy fat sun hung overhead warming his scales. Days like these were simply bliss, time to sharpen his claws, hone his hunting skills, have the sun on his back. Back in the mines his claws were always worn down to bloody stumps, he would only eat rodents and his scales were dry and cracking. Megazark didn’t go down without a fight, the old chief would take down his Deputy almost every moon, killing them in the arena. Megatron never challenged Megazark, instead, he waited, knew how his chief worked inside and out. The battle went on for two whole nights, Megazark grew fat and greedy while Megatron was mining away his life.

    In the end, he didn’t kill Megazark, the chief submitted, and Megatron exiled him.

    “Who knew being a chief would be so...rewarding.” The dragon mountains were massive far too big for a single chief, he split the territories amongst his closets generals and friends. Once a moon they would meet and discuss their tribes. Megatron didn’t have a big tribe, he watched over the mining dragons, in fact, the whole mountain was a mine. He simply kept an eye out for the miners.

    Megatron yawned, maybe he should go down there check on his sire, bring supper?

    His blissful mental wonderings were shattered as a massive weight slammed on top of him. Megatron snarled rolling over catching the attacker with his front paws. Optimus laughed sticking out his fat tongue. “OPTIMUS!” He hissed trying to throw off the flightless dragon.

    “What?” Optimus snorted playfully batting his head. “Can’t I practice stalking?”

    “Not on me!”

    “What? All you do is sleep!”

    “I LIKE SLEEPING!” Megatron wiggled under him, damn he was getting bigger, not as big as Strika but  _big_ . 

    Optimus laughed grabbing Megatron’s shoulder and pulling him up and on top of him. “You know you snore right?”

    “You’ve mentioned it a few times.” Megatron wiggled out of his arms and hissed lifting his wings. “What’s gotten into you?” He looked back, a shiver running down his spine.

    “Not a clue.” Optimus grinned wiggling his shoulders.

    “No, you don’t!” Megatron snapped jumping into the air as Optimus pounced, he flew up as high as he could watching Optimus’ body shrink. He then flew towards the top of the mountain, finding a nice tree to roost in. “Fragger can’t let me sunbathe, fat ass.” He dug his claws into his branch. “Damn him.” His scales rose up and his stomach twisting in two. 

    “THERE YOU ARE!” Optimus body slammed himself into the tree uprooting it and scaring Megatron.

    “YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Megatron threw himself into the air trying to escape the bundle of pure energy. “HOW CAN A FLIGHTLESS DRAGON MOVE THAT FAST?!” He roared flying above the clouds and down the mountainside. He flopped down by a stream and took a big drink. “What is his problem? He’s mad!”

    He heard the crunching of trees and felt the ground rumbling, snapping his head around just to spot a blur of red and blue.

    “HOW?!” He squealed flinging himself into the sky again just to see Optimus hopelessly jump up after him. “WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU!?”

    Optimus slammed down into the stream not even flinching as his underside was coated in mud. He heaved himself up a certain look in his eyes. “What?”

    “That’s it, I'M GOING TO MY SIRES!” He turned and flung himself into the thick mists, diving into a small lake and up again, flying towards the east face of the mountain. He dove under a massive builder and towards a cave, Megatron landed neatly nodding towards a few miners.

    “Megatron?” They stopped and stared at him with mild surprise.

    “Don’t worry, I’m here to see Terminus.” He padded in, instantly recalling the tunnels, picking the quickest route to Terminus’. He stopped at the hanging moss clearing his throat. “Uh, Terminus?”

    Instantly an aged snout popped out, his sire had a longer snout and wider shoulders, Terminus had yellow eyes but they were speckled with blotches of white. His sire inhaled, smelling him, a faint laugh rumbled up his throat before he grabbed Megatron by the horn and yanked him in. Terminus was strong, it didn’t matter how old the dragon was he could still throw Megatron around like an egg. “You’re in trouble.”

    “No.” Megatron sat, looking around his old nest, surprised that his sire kept it clean.

    “Dung,” Terminus snapped. “Your scales are scrappy, your wings are shaking from flying and you look like you’re about to collapse.” 

    “I can’t just visit you?”

    “When you visit you bring supper.”

    “Oh,” He huffed. “You got me.”

    “So what are they like?” Terminus grabbed a soft stone to sharpen his claws on.

    “Excuse me?” 

    Terminus laughed slapping his son in the helm with his tail. “Someone likes you, and by the smell of that… ‘love’ scent it’s bad.”

    “Wait are you saying they’re in heat? He can’t be in heat.” Megatron groaned, his wings falling to the floor.

    “Your carrier hunted me down like a mad wyvern, he caused a cave collapse. Almost killed a few dragons, it’s only going to get worse.”

    “Wait, why would a carrier hunt down the sire? And not the opposite?” He tilted his helm. “And how do I stop him?”

“Heats work both ways, so it’s a 50/50 chance that you’ll be a sire or a carrier.” Terminus shrugged. “There’s no escape, well besides murder, dragons have been known to cross oceans and lands. Besides, it can’t be that bad.”

“THERE YOU ARE!”

“OH, MY PRIMUS!” Megatron screamed as Optimus’ fat helm popped through the moss.

“HOLY SHIT!” Terminus yelled throwing his sharpening stone at Optimus’ helm. “RUN!”

Megatron scrambled towards the trap door, ripping up as much dirt as he could and escaping the big scary horny dragon. He panted looking back at the hole hearing his sire smacking Optimus in the head with his tail. “Sorry!” He took off spinning around to see that Optimus tear through the trapdoor, Optimus spotted him a dopey grin on his face. “I’m going to have to kill him,” Megatron said to himself flying back to his cave. “Shame I didn’t get to sleep in the warm mud.”

He landed softly outside the cave watching the east, his wings drawn up, tail high, fire in his throat. Optimus stomped through the woods once he spotted Megatron his pace picked up, now he was sprinting towards him with lovesick eyes and a stupid smile. “Stop!” Megatron hissed, letting fire spill out and smoke rise from his snout.

Optimus stopped tripping over his big paws, his whole body tumbled to a gross stop. He got to his paws again a few steps from Megatron, a bit of fear in his eyes.

“I know why you’re acting like this.” He hissed showing his teeth. “You’re in heat.”

“What?” Optimus shook his helm embarrassment flooded his body. “I can’t be, heats aren’t like this, it’s gentle and sweet, sire bring gifts an-”

“That’s for Drakes, Dragons...are more ruthless, they get close to a potential mate, and their body reacts. At first, it’s a few play fights but soon it’s hunting.”

“I can’t be.” Optimus frowned.

“If I was to fly into Drake territory you would’ve followed, once a dragon starts their heat they’ll chase their ‘mate’ wherever.” 

Optimus groaned sinking to the forest floor. “I’m sorry I didn’t know...is there a way we can stop this?”

“Either one of us dies or” He flung his front paws around. “Mate.”

“Oh,” Optimus huffed dragging his claws down the dirt unable to look at Megatron. “I should go.”

Megatron stared down at the wingless dragon, unable to fight the turning in his stomach and his scales burning. For moons he felt like this, his scales would itch and there was a fire in his chest. Frag Optimus with his pretty blue scales and his stupid laugh and his caring personality!  “Get up.” 

“Huh?” Optimus blinked.

“Are we doing this or not?” He snapped stomping towards the cave mouth, slapping Optimus in the helm with his tail. “This is going to be a long night.”

 

 

He felt the bigger lump stir next to him, Optimus did as he always did, wake up early, stretch, yawn, shake loose any dirt. He nudged Megatron’s snot earning a faint growl from the gray dragon, before trotting off to hunt.

“Fragger,” Megatron mumbled blinking away the sleep from his eyes, hissing at the newfound chill as he took in the sunless world. “Suns not even up, thanks to Optimus.” He didn’t even bother to raise his head only curling up tighter and draping his wings around himself. Megatron didn’t go back to sleep, instead, he waited and watched as the fat sun dragged itself into the sky.

Optimus returned shortly holding up two eers, he was still growing, he still had speed but now he was to wait in the shadows or float in the lake to hunt. He set the eers down in front of Megatron and wrapped his bigger self around the gray dragon. “How you feeling.”

He snorted his stomach growling as he tore into the eers. “Hungry, grumpy and tired.” He snapped.

Optimus purred resting his head on Megatron’s shoulders and lazily cleaning that tough spot to reach, that one between the wings. “Wanna swim for a little?”

Megatron hissed.

“Sunbathe?”

He hissed again.

“Okay, what do you want to do, fighting is out of the question.”

Megatron rumbled wolfing down a whole eer and tossing the remains into the hole. “Explore.” He got to his paws, stepping over to the small stream nearby and taking a drink, Optimus trailed behind him. Megatron huffed raising his helm, his spark swelling as an idea bloomed. He took off slapping Optimus in the helm with his tail, shocking his mate. He tore over the earth, dodging trees, rocks, jumping over streams. 

“MEGATRON?!” Optimus gapped after him, trying to catch up.

Megatron had never run this fast before, he wasn’t sure what had gotten into him but there was a need to sprint like some crazed drake. 

Optimus was right behind him, tearing up the trees, hardly caring if there was any grace in his sprint. “What has gotten into you?”

Megatron laughed climbing up a massive boulder and looking down his mate. “What?” He wasn’t even panting. “It’s not like my mate was raised by drakes.” He grinned. “Come on,” He spun right around and jumped off the boulder and diving back into the thick forest.

“Megatron!”

 

He stopped by a stream shoving his paws into the water enjoying cold water on his burning paws. Optimus left not too long ago, hunting, the sun was high in the sky and they were halfway around the mountain. “Who knew I would be acting like this?” He made a small bowl with his paws and pulled the water out and onto the bank, mixing it in with the dirt. Soon he made himself a small mud hole and scorched the earth around it, then dipped his paws in it. “Ah, I need a mud soak next time I visit sire, I’ll make Optimus clean me afterward.”

There was a crunch in front of him, a tree fell and a blue and purple figure lumbered towards him. It wasn’t Optimus, the horns were too long, he had red optics, and long tusks, but he was from Optimus’ tribe. He was far bigger than Megatron’s mate. The dragon spotted him, blinking and huffing a blue flame from his snout. “Megatron?”

His spark sunk, he knew that voice, watching as the massive dragon lumbered forward stopping at in the clearing. “Overlord.”

“Its is you.” He smiled, his teeth flashing.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Megatron pulled himself up curling his tail around him, wishing that he cleaned out his wings this morning instead of running like a moron. Then again Overlord has wings, far bigger ones then Megatron.

Overlord leaned down, drinking from the stream. “I agree, you’re on the sun-facing side aren’t you?”

“Yes.” He wished Optimus was here, at least they would have a fighting chance, and well Optimus was a brute. “I wanted to get out for a bit.” Overlord was unpredictable, he could take another drink and fly off or try to murder Megatron right then and there. “It was getting stuffy.”

“Ah,” He sat up tilting his helm from side to side, looking down at Megatron. “You’re different.” He purred stepping over the stream and circling Megatron. “Something is new.”

His scales rose, his tail hovered and his wings were out, not once did he let Overlord out of his sight. “New?”

Overlord stopped. “Hmmm, yes, there’s… well before you were cold, harsh if you weren’t a living thing you would be a boulder. Now that’s missing.” He leaned down right in Megatron’s face. “You’re-”

He didn’t let the dragon finish digging a claw into one of those red optics, Overlord howled and batted Megatron with his wing. Megatron bounced back, snarling, he slammed into Overlord bitting into his neck. Overlord laughed, his scales weren’t thick like Megatron’s they were flexible, he slammed Megatron down into the dirt, using his weight to crush him. Megatron squirmed under him, clawing at the blue dragon, he gasped as the air was slowly draining him, he let out a low whine as his vision started to blacken.

 

* * *

 

Optimus stopped, his scales pricking and his ears swiveling behind him, his spark sunk as a howl echoed in the forest. The world around him blurred into an ugly green, his mouth foamed and he saw red. His paws sook the earth and sounded like thunder, there was a fire in his throat. He didn’t even notice the boulder until he smashed it into tiny pieces.   
Optimus saw a gigantic blue dragon pinning his mate down, laughing. He never felt this rage before, body slamming into the dragon, knocking him off of Megatron. He stood over his mate, only sparing a glance as he nudged Megatron’s helm. He wasn’t moving.  
The dragon laughed standing back up, grinning. “It’s you, my, my, how you’ve grown, now you look like you can defend your mate and your clutch.”  
“You,” He snarled, it was the same dragon, the same one who killed Elita, smashed her eggs and ate them. Optimus didn’t want to spare any more words on him.  
He grinned rushing towards Optimus, Optimus let him slam into him, throwing him off and pushing him away from Megatron. There was no way this dragon was going to disrespect Megatron’s corpse. The dragon grabbed Optimus by his neck and shook him, trying to snap his neck. Optimus roared tearing away from the dragon, feeling hot liquid dripped down his neck, backing away. The dragon pounced but Optimus rolled out of the way, he bit the dragon’s tail, earning a roar, he held up the tail just as the dragon stuck. The dragon bit off his own tail. Optimus stuck at the exposed underside now, tearing into the softer scales. The dragon snapped around him digging his front paws into Optimus’ chest and taking flight.  
Optimus fought as the was lifted up and up, he bit at the dragon’s paws, spitting fire into the optic wound.  
“AHHH!” The dragon bellowed, headbutting Optimus’s helm just as they flew over the clouds. “That’s it, you die here!” He roared no longer flapping his wings only falling down. Optimus felt them pick up speed, the wind rushing past them, the earth coming closer and closer. He snarled tearing at the dragon’s face, making that hole bigger and bigger. His spark was racing and his only thought was his mate’s lifeless corpse. “There!”  
The claws were gone and he was thrown, the air was knocked out of him as he only saw darkness.  
  
The steady wingbeat woke him first, then laughing, he didn’t dare move to feel the rage seeth in his chest. The earth shook as the dragon landed next to him. “Pathetic, I killed Lord Megatron and his flightless mate. I suppose Lord Overlord is a bit-” Optimus poked open an optic, he was right above him. His body ached but he told it to shut up, he launched himself, claws drawn and dug them into Overlord’s throat. Overlord hissed. “Just die already!” He slammed his paw down on Optimus’ jaw, Optimus pushed his claws in and felt his blood well up around them. He then ripped his claws outwards, he was rewarded with a flood of blood and a horrible screech from Overlord. He got to his paw, body slamming into Overlord, sending the two of them down the mountainside in a snowball of storming anger. They stopped and Optimus was flung off. Overlord held his helm up, blood pouring out of his throat. “Damn sire instincts.”  
Optimus roared, his spark breaking, he jumped on Overlord bitting into the dragon’s neck, while his back paws tore into his wings. Shredding the tender flesh to ribbons, Overlord screamed. Optimus slammed his helm down wrapping his jaws around Overlord’s throat, using both his front paws to rip open Overlord neck. More and more blood sprayed out, soaking him, his optics watered as Overlord struggled under him. Finally, with one final bite, he tore through the dragon’s neck, lifting up the decapitated helm and tossing it aside.   
Optimus gasped for air, glaring at those paling red optics, he snorted at the corpse. “Megatron.” He panted out, turning towards his mate, he sprinted towards the stream. Slowing at the sight of his mate. His spark swelled and his optics watered, his throat was constricting as a broken sob clawed its’ way out. Optimus collapsed next to Megatron, feeling his whole frame shaking as he tenderly nudged Megatron’s snout. He cuddled around Megatron, lightly licking his mate’s scales. Letting out broken sobs and whines as the sun started to set.  
He wasn’t sure how long he had been crying, but he didn’t dare to move from this spot, keeping his mate’s frame warm. “‘Sire instincts’,” Optimus recalled what Overlord said in the heat of battle. Megatron was carrying. Another broken howl tore through his jaws and he clung to Megatron.  
Then he heard it, a mumble, Optimus lowered his helm next to Megatron’s holding his breath. “One long breath of fire up, then three smoke puffs.”  
Optimus pulled his mate closer and spat fire into the sky.  
A few sparkbeats later he was greeted with a few dragons, they all kept their distance as Optimus snarled at them.  
“What happened?” A thing dark blue dragon with big ears stepped forward.  
“Optimus,” Megatron gasped. “They’re friends.”  
“I’m Soundwave, I’m one of his generals, what happened?” He stepped closer, another dragon that had the strangest wings Optimus had ever seen trailed after Soundwave. “This is my mate Cosmos, what happened?”  
“I think I know.” A massive dragon landed next to them, holding Overlord’s helm and dropping it. “Strika,” She nodded at Optimus then gapped at Megatron. “My lord?”  
“He-Overlord- attacked and, I-” He stood over Megatron, his body screaming at the movement. “I killed him.” He snarled.  
Megatron lifted his helm, running it along Optimus’ jaw. “They’re friends, Optimus please.”  
He whined looking down at his mate, huffing and moving away from him before glaring at the group of dragons. “I’ll drag you right to Unicron myself if you hurt him.”   
Cosmos clung to Soundwave. “What’s gotten into him?”  
Strika blinked, then purred. “Sire instincts, you think any regular battle a mech could rip off Overlord’s helm?”  
Cosmos carefully walked up to them. “I’m just going to look, then we’ll send someone to get a medic, okay?” He held up his paws, strange-looking dragon, fuzzy horns, circles around his optics and what looked like moth wings. He poked at Megatron, smelling him, running his paws over his wings, his throat, and back. “Okay, okay, he’s okay, a broken hip, a dislocated wing, a few fractures in his ribcage. How many eggs were you expecting?” Cosmos looked up at Optimus.  
“I, uh, I didn’t know until today.”  
“Five.” Megatron gasped.  
Cosmos huffed and his paws dropped. “Three, you lost two.”  
Megatron let out a broken whine and Optimus rushed to comfort him.

* * *

 

Tiny paws beat down on his back, rolling down his shoulders and neck, and finally ending with a squeak. “Again! Again! Again!”  
He huffed turning his helm to face the little bundle of orange and yellow. “Rodimus.” he hissed. “If you do that one more time I won’t take you out on any more flights.”  
Rodimus whined, his big blue optics staring up at his carrier. “Okay.” he crawled under Megatron’s wing.  
Megatron yawned, it was still too early for this, Rodimus was just like his sire, while Bumblebee was timid and a good mix of both of them, but Sari was just like him. He peeked under his wing looking at his three chubby sparklings, licking their helms and purring. Bumblebee was black and yellow and Sari was a deep red.   
“How are they?” Optimus came in with breakfast and curling up around Megatron, his scars from the battle never faded, and he was missing a chunk of flesh at the base of his neck. Megatron always limped. A small price to pay.  
“Rodimus likes to wake up when you do.” He felt Optimus rest his helm on his shoulders looking down at their small clutch.   
“Why do they have warm-colored scales?” Optimus asked nudging Sari closer to them.  
Megatron purred. “My tribe was born with brighter pelts, but due to the ash, dirt, and smoke as we grow it turns to earthy colors.”  
“Oh.” Optimus grinned up at him, nudging Megatron’s snout before cuddling close to him and falling asleep.  
Maybe having Optimus around wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That be it, you get a over the top violent fight, a beheading, sparklings and just a mention of dragon sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Optimus isn't a half breed either, spoiler he's a dragon and when he was a wee little baby Ultra Magnus found him and ripped off his wings.  
> Sucks to be him.


End file.
